


Gaelic Glossary

by marieadriana



Series: ARROW, Inc. Supplemental Material [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Other, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: If you are like me, you like having a resource to double-check unfamiliar terms.  I put this together for myself, but I'm sure there are other people that would appreciate having this available.This is a list of Gaelic words or terms that Catriona and Gaia use in my main series, ARROW, Inc.  Fun fact about Gaelic - you can spell everything several ways, and pronunciation is its own special kind of hell.  I am not a fluent Gaelic speaker, and I shamelessly mix Irish and Scots Gaelic based on what I like.  To be clear - I do this because I can, not because I don't know any better.If I miss a term and you'd like to see it included, drop me a line.  It's entirely possible it's a word I didn't realize wasn't common knowledge, because I spend far too much of my time in the company of Scotsmen and Irish lasses.





	Gaelic Glossary

achara – Friend. Casual endearment.

achroi ghra – Heartmate, soulmate. If both sides of a bond are Chosen, there is a telepathic connection associated with this bond.

aintin – Aunt.

alanna or alannah – Child. Casual endearment. Part of Catriona’s Goddess name.

An Teaglach Tofa – The Chosen Clan/Family

Baintreach Dhubh – Black Widow.

bairn – Child, baby.

bleachtaire – Detective. Catriona’s name for Angie.

boghdoir – Archer. Part of Clint’s Goddess name.

cneasai drogallach – Reluctant healer. Catriona’s name for Doc.

cumainn – Clansman, teammate. Catriona’s name for Chuck.

dainsearach damhsoir – Dangerous dancer. Catriona’s name for Sam.

deirfiur – Sister.

dhearthair – Brother.

faireoir – Watcher. Natasha and Catriona’s name for CJ.

fhuath treigthe – Abandoned hate or hate abandoned. Catriona’s name for Alley Cat.

laoch – Warrior.

laoch beag – Little warrior. Catriona’s name for Misty.

laoch scail – Shadowed warrior. Catriona’s name for Maria.

Litha – Midsummer Solstice.

m’chroi – Of my heart.

M’inion – My daughter. Part of Natasha’s Goddess name.

Slainte – To your health. Common Scottish toast.

teaglach – Clan, family.

treorai – Guide. Catriona’s name for Phil.


End file.
